Who's in the room with Ronnie?
by Marsetta
Summary: Hermione is babysitting and hears voices in one of her charges room. Has blood and such. Based on the urban Legend: The Man Upstairs.
**Okay, first, This is a muggle AU, none magic ally. Also, Ron and Ginny are babies, two and one respectfully, and the other childs, the twins, 9, Percy, 10, Charlie, 13, and Bill, 16. Bill is two years younger then Hermione, who is 18 and in her last year of required schooling.**

 **I would also like to add, I couldn't it it in because Hermione never notices it, that there is a closet right across from Ronnie's door. Directly to the left of Ronnie's door, is Ginny's, then there is a small hallway in front of Ginny's room that leads to the master bedroom. Just, so you know. They are on the third floor. The second floor houses the other siblings rooms. So Hermione has to get up two flights of stairs to get to the childs.**

 **And that I think, is all you need to know. This is for February, March, and Myth &Legends class. **

**34(colour) Baby Pink/18(object) Cherubs**

 **The Man Upstairs: Task: Scary stories around kids are usually scary enough as it is. Write about someone babysitting and getting more and more paranoid that someone else is in the house. For extra credit (bonus 20 points), include a baby monitor with an unknown voice coming through it.**

 **I used the Extra Credit.**

 **2267 words**

 **I do not own.**

 ** _ENJOY!_**

* * *

Hermione Granger was used to babysitting her neighbors' kids. It didn't really faze her much when the couple wanted to go on an overnight retreat and wanted her to babysit the youngest two. The older having gone to a party at a friend's house according to the parents.

So that's how Hermione found herself sitting on the couch, reading to herself with two baby monitors, one for each room, before her. The Weasley's aren't the wealthiest, in fact, Hermione was almost sure they were poor, so she was paid in homemade meals, one of which was placed on the table before her. The children, ages one and two, were taking a nap, their meals waiting for them in the kitchen.

The doorbell rang.

Hermione sighed and set the book down on the table. She moved to the front door and looked out. No one was outside. She frowned and opened the door.

Taking a look outside, nothing.

"Boo!" The sudden shout made her lash out. Her friend, Harry, was laughing his butt off while he held his reddening cheek.

"Harry! You scared me!" Hermione cried out. Harry laughed louder. Once he calmed down she invited him in.

"What have I told you about scaring me like that?" Hermione pouted. Harry was calm enough to look sheepish.

"Sorry. How are the squirts?" Harry asked, following Hermione into the living room. Something about the living room was off, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"They're sleeping. Ronnie had a bad fever earlier, but it went down before he passed out on the couch." Hermione informed him, letting him pick at her food.

"How about Ginny? Last I heard she was just moving onto more solid food." Harry flopped on the couch.

"She's fine, no fever, Molly has me keeping them separate, doesn't want Ginny to catch her brother's fever." Hermione told him, standing to check on the kids, they should be getting up soon.

"Let me check on them. Please?" Harry looked at her with wide eyes, Hermione couldn't deny him.

Once Harry was gone, Hermione settled back onto the couch, whatever was off was now getting on her nerves. Then it clicked, one of the baby monitors was off. Did she do that?

She shrugged before clicking it back on. Harry was just telling Ronnie to get better soon. She heard the door close, and on the other monitor the door for Ginny's room open.

Her blood ran cold when she heard the muttered whisper from Ronnie's monitor.

"I thought he'd never leave." She stood quickly, and ran for Ronnie's door, bursting it open, only to find Ronnie alone, a cold pack on his forehead.

"Mione?" The boy's voice was hoarse; his fever must have returned.

"Sorry Ronnie, I was just checking up on you." She told the boy, moving into the room and checking every surface. Under the bed, in the closet, even out the window. But the room was empty. Her racing heart slowed. She was just freaked by the way Harry greeted her that was all. It was all her imagination.

She checked his temperature, 99, she decided to call the parents if it got any higher the next time she checked.

"How would you like some medicine Ronnie?" Hermione asked rhetorically. Ronnie coughed. "I already had medicine." He answered. Hermione looked over to him. Maybe his parents already gave him some cough syrup before they left? They've only been gone for three and a half hours; it wouldn't surprise her. She would just give him some soup and hope his fever doesn't spike.

"Hermione." Harry's voice startled her. She spun around and saw a very excited Ginny bouncing in Harry's arms.

"This baby girl is hungry. Want to come help me get food ready?" Harry grinned when Hermione shot him a look.

"You mean; do I want to make them food while you play with the baby?" She asked, giving him a pointed look. Harry just shrugged, no shame.

"Okay. Ronnie, would you like some chicken soup? Your mommy made a big pot downstairs. I could bring it on a tray so you could eat in bed." Ronnie grinned at her, his hair sticking to his forehead as he nodded.

"Please!" He told her. Hermione nodded before following Harry to the kitchen, making sure to leave the door open a crack.

* * *

The soup wasn't boiling, but it was hot enough for her satisfaction. Harry was feeding Ginny at the table while Hermione set the bowl on the try. Spoon, juice, napkins. She lifted the tray and slowly made her way up the stairs.

She put her back to the door, intending to push it open, but it was closed firmly. She frowned, hadn't she left it open a bit? She balanced the tray in one arm and turned the nob.

"Hello Ronnie honey, dinner." The boy was sitting up in his bed, some toys scattered on the bed before him. Some of them looked to be well out of his reach. Hermione frowned as she scooted the items away from him and set the tray down.

"It's a bit hot so be careful." Hermione warned him a second too late. The boy hissed after swallowing a spoonful.

"Here, drink the juice, it was in the fridge." Hermione held up the small plastic cup. Ronnie took it and drank slowly, letting the cold liquid sooth his burning throat.

"You might want to let it cool off a bit, or blow on it to make it cooler." Hermione sat gently down on the bed, picking up some napkins and wiping some juice off his face. Ronnie grinned at her before taking another spoonful of soup out of the bowl, bringing it to his lips, and bowing all the soup off the spoon.

Hermione couldn't hold in the chuckle. Ronnie pouted.

"Here." She helped him get another spoonful and leaned forward, blowing gently on the hot soup.

Ronnie tentatively checked the heat of the soup with the tip of his tongue, and satisfied that it wouldn't burn, swallowed it.

"Thank you." Hermione could help but grin. They continued until the boy was fine with the heat the soup settled on after ten minutes. Hermione needed to give Ginny a bath, and left Ronnie with the juice, taking the half empty bowl of soup down to the kitchen.

"Hey, I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow?" Harry traded Ginny off for a cup of jello. Hermione took her and settled her on her hip.

"Yeah. You really need that extra help in math." Hermione grinned at him. Harry kissed Ginny's head, making the baby giggle and grab for his glasses.

"No no baby Ginny, Harry needs those. I'll see you later?" Harry shook Ginny's hand. Ginny looked at him with wide eyes, she didn't want Harry to go.

* * *

"Bye!" Harry waved as he walked down the sidewalk. Hermione was standing at the door, a tiny Ginny waving forlornly at the retreating figure.

"Well," Hermione sighed, "You baby girl need a bath." She grinned when the girl instantly cheered up. She loved the water.

* * *

When it was dinner time, Baby Ginny was playing quietly on the couch next to Hermione and Ronnie was asleep. The baby monitor was on; Hermione could hear the soft snores coming from it.

She didn't know why she felt a sudden chill. Fear raced through her veins, but she had babysat overnight before, never had she been afraid. She shook it off as silly and got up, pulling Ginny with her.

"Let's get some food in you." She grinned down at the girl, who had a doll clutched in her hands.

"And after that, we can watch a movie."

* * *

At nine, both children were asleep, the dishes were washed, the bathroom cleaned, and Hermione was finally able to just relax on the couch with the baby monitors before her.

Just as she got to a good part of her book, the phone rang.

She sighed and stood, grabbing the phone from the cradle and pressing the green button.

"Weasley residence, Hermione speaking." She waited, but she didn't hear anything. It went on for a second before Hermione got fed up.

"Hello?" Still nothing. Dial tone suddenly blared. Hermione glared at the phone. Setting it back down on the cradle she made her way back to the couch. Just as she sat down, the phone rang again.

She got up, but the only thing on the line was silence.

This happen four more times before Hermione got annoyed.

"Harry, is this you? It's not funny." Hermione scolded into the phone.

"Not Harry." Hermione's breath caught, it was the same voice from earlier. She dropped the phone in panic. She looked down at it, dial tone blaring from the speaker.

Hanging the phone up she quickly ran upstairs, checking on both children. Ronnie was curled up on his side, a light green blanket was covering his form. Hermione closed the door tightly. Moving next to Ginny, who was wrapped in a baby pink blanket, her feet sticking out the end.

Hermione closed the door behind her, telling herself that she must have imagined it, there wasn't anyone else in the house.

She glanced up, and startled backwards, flipping the hall light on for the first time. Mr. Weasley had a small statuette of three cherubs playing, and in the dark they looked like a man, a looming figure, or, so Hermione told herself, because there was no one else in the house. There couldn't be.

The phone rang again; Hermione ran to answer it.

"Please stop calling." She snapped into the receiver.

"Hermione? It's us, Molly and Arthur. We were calling to check on the kids. Are you okay?" Molly's worried voice came from the tiny speaker. Hermione couldn't hold the sigh of relief.

"It's fine, some creep just keeps calling. I'm sure it's nothing." She didn't want to worry them. Because it was nothing, everything was fine.

"I hope you don't have to deal with them much longer." Molly sounded worried, great.

"Ronnie's fever spiked an hour ago, it's at 101, if it goes any higher, would you like me to call the doctor?" Hermione leaned against the wall.

"Oh my, should we come home? I don't want you to be burdened with him." Molly sounded even more worried. The phone exchanged hands and the next to speak was Arthur.

"We would appreciate it Hermione. If you do call the hospital, just call us right after." After a few more words about Ronnie and Ginny, she hung up with the promise of calling if anything else happened.

She sat on the couch with a huff, glancing at the baby monitors, one light was green, the other red. Hermione's eyes widened, the red light indicated that the monitor on the baby's end was turned off.

Getting up from her seat, she made her way slowly up the stairs, making sure to miss the squeaky spots. She got to the door, and heard voices inside. One was Ronnie's tiny voice, still a bit hoarse with fever, the other, the same male voice from earlier. Hermione's eyes widened. She didn't know if she should call the police or barge in and grab Ronnie and Ginny and run.

The choice was taken from her when Ronnie's door open, a looming male figure stood at the entrance, an ax was swung down, embedding itself in the floor next to her. Hermione scrambled back.

"Don't hurt her!" Ronnie's voice was panicked.

"I have to Ronnie, if I don't, she could stop us." The man glanced back at the door, inside Hermione noticed the dolls from earlier scattered on the bed, again out of reach of Ronnie.

The ax was pulled out of the floor, lifted back into the air, and again embedded itself in something. This time, Hermione's leg. Her scream was deafening, in perfect sync with Ronnie's. The man pulled the ax out of her, and she ran for it, moving away from them to try and get to the phone in the master bed room, she didn't care that she was instructed not to go in there. It was an emergency. The door was opened and closed, locked. But the ax didn't care, it bashed on the door, cutting through the wood.

Hermione screamed again, dragging her useless leg behind her, leaving a trail of blood in her wake.

She got to the phone and quickly dialed out.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"Someone is trying to kill me!" Hermione cried into the phone, another bang on the door made her scream again.

"Where are you?" The operator sounded urgent. Hermione couldn't think right now; the address was right at the tip of her tongue. Another bang, this time accompanied by splintering wood shooting toward her.

"Um, 555 Hogwarts road." She remembered. "Units are on their way. Please stay on the line." Hermione jumped back when the door burst open. She stumbled and fell to the bed, she looked up at the intruding figure.

The man held the ax high.

"Mister, please." Two-year-old Ronnie was pulling at the man's pants. Hermione wanted to pull the boy away from the man. She could hear Ginny crying.

"She wanted us to stop playing." The man sounded, childlike? Hermione watched the two interact. There was something about him that Hermione recognized suddenly.

She had seen this man before somewhere, but where? She didn't have time to think, the man ordered Ronnie back to his room before turning back to Hermione. He lifted the ax again.

Then everything went black.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun. :D Don't judge me on the street name. In my mind, the bad guy is a circus worker. Hermione had taken the kids to the circus two day earlier so the parents could go on a date. Ronnie had fun with a worker, who had just as much childishness as Ronnie. That worker is the guy who broke in. It's based on the backstory for one of the Criminal Minds characters, Rossi, and the only cass he hadn't finished, until he did.**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **Mars**


End file.
